Home
by Don't-Mind-If-I-Slytherin
Summary: Prompt: Young Sirius getting kicked out and arriving at James' house. WARNING: Mentions of Violence and abuse


Title: **Home**

Rating: T

Chapter: One Shot

Parings: Sirius/Remus Sirius/James!Bromance

Word count:1,733

**A.N- Hey! I've been working on this between uni work (Only 7 days left of YAY!) Thanks for the Prompt Lisa! And everyone who is waiting for the HP and the founders heir the new chapter will be out this week!**

**I don't own anything. **

* * *

"_GET OUT BLOOD TRAITOR!"_

"_Worthless. Disgusting" _

"_No son of mine!"_

Sirius Black didn't know what time it was, he knew it was cold though, and raining, but that was good, the cool air was numbing the pain of the throbbing in his head. He cradled his arm closed to his chest as he reached out and knocked loudly on the door. He shouldn't off gone, they would be asleep. They wouldn't want him. No one did.

"Sirius? Merlin. What happened?" A hand pulled him in and the fog in his head finally cleared as his best friends face swam in front of him. He felt James help him sit on one of the comfy chairs next to a roaring fire.

"Just… Just stay there." James rushed into the kitchen, when he had opened the door the last thing he expected to see was he's best friend, soaked through and looking so, defeated. He grabbed the medicine box filled with potions before frowning. He wasn't sure how hurt Sirius was, it seemed he was in shock. He bit his lip, healing had never been his strong suit. The amount of times Lily had to patch him up after a prank proved that. He couldn't get her to come all the way out to his house. She still lived with muggles. Peter couldn't charm his way out of a paper bag. Remus. He must know what to do. He opened the window before going over to a beautiful barn owl who was sleeping in the corner. "Sorry boy." He whispered "But I need you." He scribbled a note and tied it to his leg. "This needs to be as quick as you can okay? You need to get Remus for me." He told him before getting a hoot in reply and in a flurry of wings disappeared into the night. It could have been worse, the full moon was only two days away. If it had been then. James shook his head before pulling out his wand and flicking it. A fresh towel zoomed out of the laundry room into his hands.

Sirius was shivering when James returned, his face pale and empty. He flinched when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Hey. Hey it's just me." James said softly "It's only me." Sirius looked at him for a long moment before closing his eyes.

"S-sorry. I wasn't thinking." He choked out.

James pointed his wand at Sirius' soaked clothing which suddenly became dry. He smiled softly and wrapped the towel around him for extra warmth. "Don't be. You did the right thing." He said kindly. "Now, what happened?"

Sirius shook his head "They. They found out. Merlin I was stupid. They found out and I thought… I thought he were going to kill me." He breathed. "I… They went mad when I got sorted into Gryffindor but… He tried to use /that/ curse on me."

James tried to hide his shocked look. Sirius needed him. He bit his lip as he noticed his hair was soaked with something other than just water. "What did he find out?" He asked to keep Sirius talking as he found some bandages, he didn't want to risk using the wrong potion and causing more harm. He just needed to keep him talking until Remus came. He would know what to do.

"He… He found out… about me….me being…" He whispered not looking up.

"Gay?" James asked kindly. That made Sirius look up. His mouth wide.

"How did you…."

"You and Remus think no one ever notices you two sneaking off?" He teased as he put pressure on the wound, frowning when Sirius winced and tried to pull away.

"Hey. Stay still. I know it hurts but this is the best I can do." He said gently as he pulled him back.

Sirius closed his eyes tightly and took a shaky breath. "Sorry. Sorry for everything."

"What's this everything?" James frowned.

"Lying to you… We shouldn't have. It's just, we wasn't sure how you would react."

James chuckled lightly "We accepted Remus' fury little problem. Why wouldn't I accept you two? I'm just happy you're not after Lily. I swore you had a crush on her second year."

Sirius laughed. "I was faking, to make you get your head outta your ass and do something about _your _crush, plus I was trying to sort through some very" He paused for a moment "Confusing feelings. I mean, the wizarding world is very…."

"Traditional." James agreed. "They can't accept anyone who is different. Especially the older families. I'm lucky. My parents are quite modern considering their in their 70's."

Just as Sirius was about to answer the fire roared as green flames rose up and a young boy stumbled out, he looked pale and thin. At first James thought it was because of the impending moon, but then he noticed his eyes trained on the figure sat next to him.

"Sirius?" Remus rushed towards him "Are you okay? What happened?"

Sirius looked up "Remus? What are you doing here?"

"I got him." James said softly "I'm not good at healing, Remus is."

Remus nodded "I'm glad you did. Now where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere." Sirius mumbled closing his eyes.

Remus pushed Sirius' hair out of his eyes and sighed "Okay. Let's do one thing at a time."

"He has a cut on his head." James supplied, "I put pressure on it but it's still bleeding badly."

Remus nodded and pulled the bandage away slightly. "It's shallow. Head wounds always bleed badly." He sighed "Have you got a blood replenishing potion? Red bottle." James nodded and rummaged through the potion case.

"This one?" He asked. Remus took it and smelt the top before nodding.

"Perfect. Sirius, you need to drink this okay? Just to replace the blood you've lost. Are you bleeding anywhere else?"

Sirius grunted as he downed the potion "Arm… My arm." Remus frowned and pulled up his sleeve. James went white as Remus gasped.

"I didn't even see that." James whispered "I am so sorry!"

Remus shook his head "Stop. It's fine. I need dittany, now."

James nodded and pulled out all of the potion bottles. "Dittany. That's the green one right?"

"Close. Brown." Remus said "What happened?" He asked.

Sirius shook his head "I was… I was trying to disapparate" He murmured "I had to get out quick, and I couldn't use my animagus because I just didn't have the energy."

"You idiot." Remus sighed as James found the dittany and he started to pour it on the wound. "We don't learn that till next year. You could have splinched so badly you couldn't move. No one would have known where you were… You could have bled out." He scolded. Sirius sniffled softly as he winced in pain.

"I'm sorry." He whispered "I just wanted to get out of there…"

James bit his lip. "It's okay Sirius. You did the right thing coming here." He gave a look to Remus who nodded.

"I'm sorry." He whispered "I just… when I got that letter, I was so worried." He whispered. Sirius nodded.

"I'm okay. Really. He didn't hurt me. The head wound was because I fell down the stairs."

"And how did you fall down the stairs."

"I was trying to dodge the…" He began to shake "Crucio." Was all he could say. Remus let out a low animalistic growl. James touched his arm.

"Calm down. As much as I want to go and kill that man, Sirius needs us. Needs _you" _Remus nodded once as he tried to calm himself. James stood up.

"I'll sort the guest room for you. We can talk to my parent's tomorrow. You need to rest. Remus are you staying?" Sirius gripped Remus' arm tightly and Remus knew there was no way he could say no at the pleading look in his eyes.

The other boy nodded "If you don't mind. I told my father where I was going." James smiled and walked up the grand staircase.

"He knows about us." Sirius whispered "Sorry." Remus shook his head "Shh, don't worry about it. He was going to find out." He kissed his forehead. "How are you feeling?" He asked

"Like shit." He mumbled. Remus frowned and looked in the potion box.

"Here drink this." He said gently.

"What is it?"

"It will take the pain away." He said moving so he was sitting beside him. "Trust me."

Sirius smiled "Is that our thing?" He asked. "We always say that." He took the potion with a sigh.

Remus laughed "I remember you saying it to me, when you found out about my condition." Sirius leaned his head on his shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered. Remus froze. Sirius took a moment before opening his eyes "I… We've never…" He swallowed.

"No. We haven't." Remus agreed. "But, for the record. I love you too."

Sirius beamed and tilted his head to kiss him. Remus sighed softly as he stroked his cheek lightly. There was a small cough from the doorway and they both parted, James was smirking as he looked at the pair.

"You guys can share as long as you keep the door open and promise not to do anything naughty." He teased. Remus blushed as he helped Sirius stand up. Sirius on the other hand was grinning

"No promises." He told James as Remus helped him up the stairs. Remus rolled his eyes as James followed them.

"Just be quiet and wash the sheets after." Remus was bright red now.

"Why do I put up with you two?" He moaned. Sirius looked at him.

"You love us."

Remus rolled his eyes "I wonder." He said as he guided Sirius into the bedroom and helped him onto the bed. James smiled "Night guys. If you need anything just call me."

Sirius hummed "Thanks mate." He said softly

"No problem, Bro." James said before giving a slight nod to Remus before closing the door too. Remus got into bed next to Sirius. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Just tired." He mumbled.

Remus wrapped his arms around him. "It's okay. You're safe here." He kissed him softly. Sirius smiled

"We haven't done this in a while."

"No, we haven't. Not since last year."

"I like it." He whispered.

"Me too." Remus smiled happily. Sirius leaned his head on Remus' chest and let out a content sigh.

It will all be alright.


End file.
